


ART - Scott Lang and the Gang

by jazzy2may



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Scott Lang and the Gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzy2may/pseuds/jazzy2may
Summary: Scott Lang and the Gang by IsabellaJack is a fabulous set of stories ranging from sad to great fun, and wonderful characterizations. If you have not read this series go there now and read some of them. You will laugh and cry. so much love and fun.The art created is a gift





	1. Cover 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IsabellaJack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scott Lang Meets The Winter Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090594) by [IsabellaJack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/pseuds/IsabellaJack). 



These works of art are a gift. I have been working on them for a few months now, and still have a piece or two in the works, I hope to have up very soon.

I appreciate and love these stories so much. Since the first moment, the first holiday, they were published I have read them, over and over again with great joy, even the not so fun one. I just love these versions of Cap and Bucky and Scott. They give me so much cheer and fun.

Grumpy Bucky is the best!

 

Cover 1


	2. Banner 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An art deco of sorts banner

I am not very good at it but Art Nouveau and Art Deco are some of my favorite styles of art. In this banner I tried to capture a little bit of Art Deco.

 


	3. Banner 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main characters on display

Banner 2


	4. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its Captain America Christmas tree


	5. Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> group photo

The Gang's all here, except for Pym, he's crazy paranoid. ;D

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my art and some notes can be found in a couple of locations:
> 
> Location 1: LiveJournal  
> https://jazzy2may.livejournal.com/57573.html
> 
> Location 2: Deviant Art  
> https://www.deviantart.com/jazzy2may


End file.
